


Night School Coda

by lizzybuggie



Series: Night School [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A little bit of Drama, A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, Betty and Jughead move to Brooklyn, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Journalist Betty Cooper, Night School Coda, Possibility of another chapter, Smut, teacher jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Betty and Jughead begin their new lives in New York. But it doesn’t go as smoothly as they both planned. Unseen circumstances get in the way. Are they as strong as they believe? And will they make it out together in the end?





	Night School Coda

It had been over 3 months since Jughead and Betty made the decision to move to New York. Telling their friends was the easy part. Of course, they were going to miss Betty and Jughead, but they all knew this new move would be the best move for them. They could see how much they loved each other. They had only been a couple for 9 months, but it was obvious. The hard part was telling Betty’s mom. Alice was furious and not happy when she found out. She yelled and screamed, making Betty cry for 2 days straight. About how she was making the biggest mistake of her life. Betty tried to push her words away, but it was a lot harder to do than everyone was making out. Jughead’s mother, on the other hand, was over the moon. Gladys and Jellybean were ecstatic that he was moving to be closer to them. After 2 months of apartment viewings and meetings with his new employer, here they were, sat in a moving van, parked on a street in Brooklyn. 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re living?” Betty asked when the car stopped wanting to open her eyes.

“I want it to be a surprise. This house took me forever to find, and I think it’ll be perfect for us.” He answered. 

“Can I open my eyes now please?” She asked having to have them squeezed shut for the past 20 minutes.

“Okay, open them.” He answered.

Her eyes shot open and she turned looking towards a row of beautiful townhouse’s. “Jug where are we?” She asked, still confused.

“Greenpoint. ” He answered. 

“Which one is ours?” She asked looking at the street lined with 3 story townhouses.

“This one.” He moved her head with his hands guiding her eyes to the middle house. 

“We can afford this?” She asked. The house was beautiful, she couldn’t understand how they could afford this. “You know I haven’t found a job yet right.”

“I know. But I’m earning enough at the college to pay the monthly rent. Plus my latest book is selling really well, so yes we can afford this.” He replied.

“I’m sorry I can’t help yet, I would find a job a lot earlier if my Mom would actually give me a proper reference.”She answered gritting her teeth. 

“You’ll find a job Betts, don’t worry. Until you do, we’ll be fine. I promise.” He answered reaching for her hand and placing a kiss to her fingers. “Come on, let's let Homer out in his new home.”

Betty looked to the back seat seeing the friendly cat staring back At them in his cage. “You know we kind of stole this cat. What if the owners come looking for him.”

“They abandoned him, even if they wanted him back, they’re not having him. He’s mine now.” He answered. “He’s ours.” Jughead gave Betty a soft smile before they both jumped out of the car, Betty picking up Homer and following Jughead into their new home. 

 

“Wow, this is nice,” Betty said once they stepped inside seeing the empty hardwood floored townhouse. Jughead bent down opening the carrying case for Homer letting him out. 

“There you go, Buddy. This is your new home.” He said softly as the cat slowly walked out of its cage and looked around at his new surroundings. 

“He’s going to love it here,” Betty said, both of them watching the cat walk around the empty house rubbing its face along the corner of the wall. 

“Will you love it here?” He asked pulling Betty towards him, resting his hands on her hips. 

“Yes, definitely.” She replied draping her arms over his shoulders. 

“I know this is such a big change, but if you’re sacrificing too much tell me. Please.” He said wanting to make sure she was happy. 

“This is a big change, but I’m happy Jughead. I’m happy because I’m here with you, I want you to be happy.” 

“I am happy.” He answered giving her a big smile he pressed his lips onto hers in a soft kiss. 

“Come, let me show you upstairs. The master bedroom is massive and it has a bathroom attached with the biggest bath I’ve ever seen.” He pulled back grabbing onto her hand and pulling Betty up the stairs, Homer following them. 

—

A week later Betty slowly opened her eyes stretching out her arms as she woke up feeling a sense of sadness when she realised she was alone in the bed. She sat up hearing the shower running and seeing the clothes she helped Jughead pick out for his first day sitting at the end of the bed. She smiled when she remembered the long argument they had about what he should wear. It was his first day at his new job, and his usual T-shirts and flannel wasn’t a good idea for a first impression. So she took him shopping and found a perfect shirt and jeans combo that made him look put together and approachable. 

Betty bounced out of the bed, walking towards the bathroom she quickly removed her nightgown and panties as she opened the bathroom door pulling back the glass shower door and stepping towards Jughead, her arms going around his torso and her cheek resting on his back. Jughead jumped a little at her touch but a smile fell to his lips when she began to rub her hands over his torso and hips. 

“Are you nervous about today?” Betty asked resting her hands on his stomach. 

“A little.” He replied, turning his head. 

“You’re going to be amazing Juggie. Don’t be nervous.” She replied. 

“What if they all hate me? I’ve only ever taught adults before not 19 and 20-year-olds.” He explained, his nerves creeping up on him. 

“Jug, they asked you to do this job because you will be good at it. You’re an amazing teacher, trust yourself because you’re the best man I know.” Betty replied softly her lips moving to kiss his shoulder blade. 

A big smile fell to his lips at her words of affirmation. She was his biggest cheerleader. “I love you.” He said his hands touching hers that lay on her stomach. 

“I love you too.” She answered, her hand moved from his travelling down a little, brushing over his length that hardened as soon as she touched it. 

“Betts.” He moaned, his eyes squeezed shut as she pumped him a few times. Jughead quickly turned around pressing his hips to hers pushing her against the shower wall rubbing his length over her aching core before he thrust into her, and picked her up at the same time. 

Her legs wrapped around his hips, and her hands went around his neck as he thrust into her. She could feel the cold tiles on her back, her head hitting the wall behind her. Every thrust driving her wild. Jughead pressed his lips onto hers harshly kissing her with passion and lust. “I love you.” escaped his lips once he pulled back. 

“I love you too.” She replied as he moved in her faster. 

Moments later they came together, Betty’s head rested on his shoulder as he lowered her to the ground. Pulling out of her and Jughead began to wash her, and she did the same to him. A smile on both of their lips as they exited the shower. 

 

Betty sat in the bed. Her back against the headboard and he knees brought up to her chest, watching as Jughead got dressed. 

“You look so handsome.” She said watching him. His shirt hung open and his jeans were pulled on but weren’t yet closed. 

He looked up at her, her lip between her teeth watching him. 

“Stop it.” He said. 

“Stop what?” She asked. 

“Stop looking at me like you want a repeat of what just happened in the shower. I can’t be late.” He answered adjusting his jeans. 

“I know, I just always want you. I kind of am in love with you.” She replied. 

“That’s good because I’m in love with you too.” He moved onto the bed resting on his knees he moved towards her pressing a long kiss to her lips. When he pulled back Betty began to button up his shirt. 

“Good luck today.” She said looking at his eyes. 

“What are your plans for today?” He asked. 

“I’m going to call a few more places about jobs. I need to find something soon.” She replied. 

“You’ll find something, I know it.”

“I hope so because staying here alone all day without you to keep me company might drive me crazy.” She replied placing her hands flat on his chest. “You do look very handsome.” She said again. “Maybe too handsome. These stupid little 19-year-olds better not get a crush on their teacher as I did.” 

“It wouldn’t matter if they did.” He answered flashing her a smile and pressing his lips to hers again before he pulled away. 

“Good luck, Juggie.” She yelled as he reached the door. 

“Thanks, love.” He gave her a wink and walked out the door. 

—

Betty sat on the bedroom floor, tears rolling down her face. Trying to wipe them away but they just kept rolling. She had spent the past few hours on the phone trying to find possible journalist jobs, but nothing was successful. It seemed that Alice Cooper knew a lot more people than even Betty realised. She tried to distract her mind, she started with a load of laundry, but when she started to fold their clothes, she ended up crying, sitting crossed legged on the floor. 

“Betts,” Jughead yelled as he burst through the door a happy tone to his voice. He obviously had an amazing first day at College. Betty couldn’t have him see her like this so she brushed away her tears, turning away the from the door. “Betty?” He asked when he opened the bedroom door and saw her sitting on the floor not facing him. 

“How was your first day?” She asked not even turning to see him.

Jughead looked puzzled at her and took a few steps closer to her forcing her to look at him. “Betty?” He asked again sitting in front of her. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing, it’s nothing, I want to know how your first day went. Was it as amazing as I knew it would be? Do they love you?” She asked rambling and wiping away more tears forcing a smile on her face.

“What’s happened?” He replied.

“Nothing, it’s nothing Jug. Can we just ignore it? Please.” She begged.

“No, we can’t. Why are you upset? What’s happened?” He asked again being more firm with his tone this time. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you having second thought’s? Are you not happy here?” He asked touching her cheeks with his hands as she shook her head. “Then what Betty? Please tell me.”

She exhaled loudly, not wanting to come across as weak but he wasn’t going to let her get away without explaining the tears. 

“I called a few publication businesses about work.” She began.

“And? No luck?” He asked and she nodded. “You’ll find something, I know you will.”

“No, I won’t Jughead!” She raised her voice moving away from him. “My Mom is so hell bent on me being unhappy that she’s called nearly every paper in the city and asked them not to hire me.”

“What? Why would she do this?” He asked, confused.

“Because she’s not happy about me moving here. She can’t run and ruin my life in Riverdale while I’m here. She knows how much I love to write, and she’s taken it away from me.” She yelled at him. She couldn’t understand why she was yelling at him, he was just there and she couldn’t exactly yell at Alice. 

“Betts, relax. Okay.” He asked.

“Do not tell me to relax, I’m serious!” She raised her voice even louder. 

“Okay, okay. We’ll find something.” He suggested. “Until then, you don’t need to worry about it. We’re doing okay with money.”

“No, I can’t live off you. I need to do something. Lying around all day is driving me crazy.” She answered and began to walk away.

“Betty, come back.” He begged, following her.

“The diner down the street is hiring, I guess that’s all I can do.” She said in a huff and grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her. 

Jughead stood in their empty townhouse, a little confused and angry at what just happened. The day started to well, and now it was the complete opposite. 

 

Now it was Jughead’s turn to wait around angry and confused. He waited for less than an hour when he heard the door click open. Slowly walking out from his office, he saw Betty looking back at him, placing her coat back onto the coatrack and a look of apology in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, her tone complexity different. 

“What’s happening Betty?” He asked stepping towards the couch. 

She followed him, sitting beside him, sitting on her feet and resting her knee’s into his lap. “I’m sorry, I’m driving you crazy? I’m sorry.” She said resting her hands onto her knees when he touched her hands with his. 

“I’m sorry about your Mom. I honestly didn’t think she would do something so hurtful and malicious.”

“You don’t know Alice Cooper as well as I do. I knew she wouldn’t just let me come here and be happy.” Betty answered, her hands played with his.

“I’m sorry about your Mom. This is all my fault. If we just stayed in Riverdale this wouldn’t be happening.”

“True, but I’m sick of my Mom dictating my happiness. I just let her control me today, but not anymore.” Betty answered feeling more confident. 

“What are you going to do? Did you apply for that diner job? Because you know I could always use an assistant.”

Betty giggled placing Jughead’s chin in her hands. “You’re so sweet, but no. I’m not being your assistant. And I don’t think I have what it takes to be a waitress either. I went to that dinner and it’s like Pops, but 10 times busier.”

“So, what are you going to do then Betts?” He asked again.

“I don’t know. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens. I’m going to keep applying for journalism jobs. They may reject me, but there must be someone in New York that my Mom hasn’t talked to.” She explained, happiness and hopefulness in her voice. 

“I’m glad you’re not giving up. You scared me a little. I thought maybe you would pack it all up and go back to Riverdale.” He replied gripping her fingers tight. 

She shook her head. “Not unless you came with me.” She replied leaning in a placing a kiss to his lips.

“I’m sorry for making you deal with my crazy,” Betty said with a laugh. 

“You’re not crazy.” He replied with a smile.

“Can we just move on, I want to know how your day was. Did they love you? What was your first impression? Are you going to be the carefree friendly professor or the strict kind?” She asked, wanting to hear about his day.

“It went really well. They all seemed to be really interested in what I had to say. They actually listened. It was weird. I’ve never had that many people all looking at me demanding answers. It was kind of scary.” He explained snuggling closer to her. 

“You’ll be amazing, and kick all their asses.” Betty giggled and quickly pulled away from him and stood up. “Now hurry up and get dressed, we’re going out.”

“Out where?” He asked looking up at her.

“We’re celebrating your first successful day. It will be the first of many. I know it.” She explained. “I booked a table at a rooftop restaurant in the city but in my craziness, I completely forgot about it. Now go, wear something nice.” 

Betty pulled Jughead off the sofa and both of them walked toward their bedroom. Betty locking herself away in the bathroom, knowing if she saw him getting dressed they would never leave the apartment.

—

It was a couple days later and Jughead sat in his new office on the college campus. It was his office hours, but it was only week 1. Not many people had questions for him yet. So he closed his office door, locking it behind him and picked up his phone. There was something on his mind for the past few days and he had to sort out. 

“Hello Alice,” Jughead said when the phone stopped ringing.

“Who is this?” Alice asked not recognising the voice.

“It’s Jughead, we need to talk."

“About what?” Alice replies a cocky smile littered her face. 

“Don’t play dumb Alice. We both know you’re not. Why are you punishing Betty? Begging people not to hire her? You realise she’s your daughter right?” He asked angrily. Jughead has been stewing on this for the past few days. 

“I did no such thing.” 

“Stop!” Jughead yelled. “Stop lying. Why are you doing this? To your own daughter? Betty has been nothing but a perfect daughter to you and yet you treat her like dirt at the bottom of your shoe. I want to know why.”

“Jughead Jones, you do not know anything about my relationship with Betty.” Alice began. “You don’t know her as I do. She may have moved to New York with you but it won’t be long until she is back here, apologising, begging for her old job back.”

“That’s not going to happen Mrs Cooper.” He yelled. 

“If you keep yelling at me, I will hang up the phone,” Alice yelled back, and Jughead took a deep breath. 

“Okay Alice, I just want to know one thing. Why do you hate your daughter so much?” He asked not even stopping to hear her excuse. “She’s told me stories, and I’ve seen the scars on her hands. All because of you. You have treated her like crap for years. And now, she’s moved away. Away from your evil clutches. She wants to do something better with her life, gets away from you and you won’t let her. I will not stand by and let you hurt her anymore. She doesn’t deserve it, and I’m sick of seeing her cry over what you are still doing to her. Betty loves to write, and you and I both know she is an amazing journalist.”

“Jughead…”

“No, I won’t let you make up some excuse for being the world’s worst mother. I know deep down you love her. She is your daughter after all. She is your own flesh and blood. I can’t think that deep down you would be happy with causing her pain and anguish. So please, I’m begging you. Don’t hurt her anymore. You have gone out of your way to make her move here painful, please. Help her out, because if you don’t you will never see her again. You will never speak to her again. She will never forgive you. All you need to do is look down into your heart and give your daughter a little bit of kindness. Please.” 

There was silence, neither Jughead or Alice knew what to say next. He was just hoping that what he was saying was getting to her, and hoping that she would listen and help him and most of all, help Betty.

The phone suddenly went dead. Jughead took a deep breath and slammed his phone to his desk. He wasn’t sure if Alice listened to him, he just hoped that she did.

—

A few days later Betty woke on a Saturday morning to the sound of ruffling in the distance. When she opened her eyes she saw Jughead standing at the foot of their bed throwing things into a backpack. 

“Jug?” Betty asked moving to a sitting position and rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going out. Hurry up, get dressed. We’ll get breakfast on the way.” He replied giving her a smile.

She looked at her phone seeing it was only 8am. “Jug, it’s a Saturday. Don’t you want to sleep in?” He asked.

“No, if we wait too long we won’t get a good spot. Come on, chop chop.” He replied walking away. Betty swung her legs over the bed, confused to what was happening. After taking a few steps she saw one of her sundresses handing up over the door with a small note attached. ‘Wear me.’ Betty smiled and looked towards the door where she could hear Jughead walking around. She had no idea what was happening, but she didn’t care. 

 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Betty asked as they walked hand in hand heading towards the subway station. 

“You’ll figure it out soon enough.” He answered. 

Betty followed Jughead as he boarded the train, her eyes scanned up seeing the destination. “Coney Island?” She asked looking at him.

“Yep.” He replied with a smile.

“Why are we going to Coney Island?” She asked as they both sat on the hard train seats. 

“Because it’s a warm, sunny day and I want to spend it with you relaxing in the sun.” He answered. Betty giggled and sunk into his side resting her head onto his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his. “Sounds like fun, Juggie.”

 

Half an hour later they arrived at Coney Island. They walked hand in hand towards the beach passing large groups of people lining up for hot dogs and snow cones. Children screaming about wanting to go into Luna Park. Betty and Jughead just smiled and made their way onto the sand finding a perfect spot close to the water and a little secluded. 

They lowered their bags to the sand, and Jughead proceeded to lay a picnic blanket down and a few towels, placing his bag beside him he sat down and Betty sat beside him. “I packed your swimsuit if you wanted to go for a swim. Also, this bag is full of snacks and drinks.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Juggie. Thank you.” She replied leaning in to place a short kiss to his lips. “You are so amazing for doing this. I haven’t been to the beach in ages. I’ve always wanted to come here.”

“Well, I know you’ve been a bit down ever since we moved here. I wanted to cheer you up a little.” He answered placing his hand onto her knee. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been acting crazy the past week. I was just really hoping finding a job would be a lot easier than this. I didn’t think my Mom would be so psycho.” Betty replied, her hand moved to on top of his. 

“I understand, I’m just sorry this move hasn’t gone as smoothly as I promised it would. I said everything would be okay, and it hasn’t been. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault Juggie, I’m happy, I promise. As long as I’m with you I’m happy.” She said with a big grin moving her lips to his again in a long and slow kiss. 

When they pulled back from the kiss Betty rested her head onto his shoulder as they both looked out to the ocean and the many kids that were screaming and having fun while their parents ran after them. Being here made Jughead feel a little nostalgic. “This place has one of the best memories from when I was a kid.”

“You've been here before?” Betty asked.

“It must have been when I was 10. JB was only 5 or 6. It was one of the happiest days of my life. My Dad was going through one of his sober moments and he surprised us all with a road trip. I had never seen my parents so happy or in love than that day. We woke up early from Riverdale and we all jumped in the car. We stopped off at Pops on the way, got some breakfast then we drove here. I remember getting here and thinking it was the best place in the world. I played in the water for hours. JB and I built sandcastles. I remember this big kid came over and destroyed my sandcastle and threw sand in my face. And my Mom came over and screamed at the kid. Made him cry and forced him to help me build the castle again. It is one of the only good memories I have of my Dad. He smiled the whole day. He even bought us a few hotdogs and milkshakes. They were nowhere as good as at Pops, but they were pretty good. JB and I even managed to sneak into Luna Park and we snuck onto a few rides. I ended up vomiting after one ride and we got kicked out.” Jughead explained, Betty, listening along with a smile on her face. She had never heard him talk about his childhood ever. 

“Sounds like a good day.” She snuggled closer to him.

“I remember thinking one day when I have kids I’m going to bring them here. I’m going to buy them hundreds of hotdogs and go on all the rides.”

“You think about things like that often? kids?” Betty asked.

“Ever since I fell in love with you I think about it often. I wonder what our kids would look like. Would they have your eyes or mine? What colour would their hair be? Would they be smart like you?” He replied looking closely at her. 

Betty lifted her sunglasses off her eyes wanting to cry at his words. They had only been together less than a year but she thought about this kind of stuff often too. 

“Sorry, I’m scaring you.” He replied seeing her speechless. 

“No, no. I’m not scared. I just didn’t think you ever thought about this kind of stuff.” She shook her head.

“I think about it all the time. Do you?”

“Of course. Just not right now, I don’t think I could handle being a mother at 26.” She answered.

“Yes, definitely too soon. I think I’d freak out if it happened now.” Jughead just laughed and pulled her backwards both of them falling back, their backs hitting the picnic blanket. Betty rolled towards Jughead, her head resting to his chest as his hand played with the ruffles of her dress. 

“Why’d you pick this dress for me to wear Juggie?” She asked.

“Because you always look beautiful. But I love it when you wear dresses, I get to see your amazing legs.” He answered just as she hitched her leg over his. Jughead’s hand moved to her thigh. 

“If there weren’t kids around I would jump on top of you right now.” She looked up to him. 

“Ummmmm. Save it for tonight, baby.” He answered closing his eyes, holding her close and allowing the sun warm up their bodies. 

 

It was only an hour later when Jughead ran into the water for a quick dip and when he returned back to Betty he saw her smiling widely as she held her phone to her ear. 

“Yes, sure. Definitely.” He heard her saying to the person on the phone. He hadn’t seen her smile so wide in weeks. “Thank you, see you Monday.” Betty hung up her phone.

“Who was that?” Jughead asked lifting a towel to him, drying his hair. 

“That was someone from a publishing company. They said they heard about me from my Mom and they’ve asked if I wanted to come in on Monday to talk about possible jobs.” She explained.

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Jughead replied, truly happy for her.

“Thank you,” Betty said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

“Me? You shouldn’t be thanking me.” He replied.

“Yes, you said something to my Mom didn’t you?” Betty said pulling herself away from him, Jughead didn’t answer. “There is no way she would have done anything by herself. Thank you so much Juggie.” She hugged him again.

“I just want you to be happy.” He replied placing a kiss to her hair. 

“I love you.” She whispered placing her hands onto his back, pulling him close to her. 

“I love you too, Baby.” He replied. 

 

—

3 Months later

Betty sat in her car, looking at the sign. ‘Welcome to Riverdale.’ Here she was, back in Riverdale. Jughead many miles away back in New York. Her phone buzzed with messages and calls from him, but every time, she ignored his messages. She couldn’t face him, not now. Not when her heart was being squeezed, scared of what he might say when he finds out the truth. Betty didn’t know why she was here. Back in her hometown, alone. She just got into her car in New York and started driving. She couldn’t even face the messages Jughead had been leaving on her voicemail for the past 12 hours. The text messages made her cry alone. She knew he was worried about her, but she couldn’t face him. Not now, not when she was so scared about what he might do or say when he finds out the truth.

 

“Betty, please. Just answer me. Or call me back. I’m really worried. I know we had a fight, it means nothing. It was about nothing. I’m sorry, please. At least message me to let me know you’re okay. Please.” Jughead said over the phone leaving what was the 10th message on her voicemail. 

It had been over 12 hours since he saw her last. When they woke up everything was normal, it was fine. And then a stupid argument about Jughead coming home late the night before smelling of alcohol and waking her up. It was an argument that shouldn’t have got so heated. Betty snapped and yelled. She screamed at him, calling him selfish. Everything else was going well. Betty had started at her new job only 3 months earlier and she was loving it. Jughead was halfway into the school year and was spending long hours at his office on campus. The night before he was invited by some of the other teachers for a couple of drinks to celebrate the new semester. He only planned to have one drink, he knew Betty was waiting for him at home. But one drink turned into another. And then another turned into 6. He hardly ever drank, and he felt bad about it. He never expected the argument he had with Betty the following morning. 

 

2 days had passed since Betty has left. Jughead hadn’t heard a word from her, he was truly worried. But when he received a call from Sweet Pea telling him that she was in Riverdale he relaxed a little. He had to stop himself from racing back there. But his concern for Betty soon turned to anger. So he stopped calling her, and went into work, focusing himself on something other than her. 

“Still working?” One of Jughead’s fellow teachers peaked his head into his office when he saw the light on.

Jughead only nodded and forced a smile. “Is Betty back yet?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” Jughead answered gritting his teeth giving off an angry tone. 

“She’ll be home and she’ll explain it all, I’m sure of it,” John said before he gave Jughead a goodbye nod and walked out the door.

The past 2 days had been horrible. Jughead had no idea what was happening. He was scared. Scared that Betty had left him, not even a goodbye. He was too scared to go home in case he got there and all her stuff was gone. His heart was breaking because he had no idea what was happening. He loved her so much, and the past 3 months had been some of the best months of his life. He loved her, and he was sure that she loved him, but maybe it was all a lie. And he couldn’t face it if that was the truth.

 

It was closing on midnight when Jughead headed home. He flicked on the light, closing the door behind him and kicking off his shoes before he walked further inside. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar face looking back at him. Betty was half asleep on the couch moving to a visiting position. 

“Hi.” She said softly. 

He didn’t answer. His heart wanted to burst at the sight of her. She was safe and happy but he was angry. Angry that she left him without even a word. So he ignored her little smile at him and walked past her looking down at the ground. 

“Jug?” She said quietly following him. “Jug.” She said again following him up the stairs but he just ignored her walking into the spare bedroom he slammed the door behind him and her heart stung when she heard the door lock behind him. 

A tear fell down her cheek as she lifted her hand to the door to knock but she pulled it back. He looked at her with such anger, she knew he would be upset with her. But she didn’t think he’d do this. That he’d sleep in the spare bedroom than sleep in the bed with her. So she wiped her tear away and stepped back making her way to their bedroom shutting the door behind her she fell onto their bed covering herself with the blanket and hugging his pillow tight. 

 

In the morning after tossing and turning Jughead finally emerged from the bedroom using the bathroom and making his way into the kitchen when he saw Betty standing behind the counter and smiling back at him. 

“Morning Juggie.” She grinned holding up a freshly poured cup of coffee. 

He just gritted his teeth and slowly walked towards her taking the cup from her hand. “Thanks.” He said quickly before he turned and began to walk away. 

“Jug, wait.” She said chasing after him. “Aren’t you hungry? I’ve made some breakfast. Bacon pancakes. Your favourite.” He said nothing and just walked further away, Homer walks into the room looking up at Betty and meowed. 

“He’s hungry. You can feed him.” Jughead said attempting to walk away again. 

“Jug, please. Can we just talk.” She asked, almost begging. 

“No, the time for talking was 2 days ago. And you left me without so much as a word. All you had to do was tell me. Tell me you wanted time in Riverdale, that you were okay. You ignored me. I called you. You didn’t care that I was worried. You just ignored me.” He replied to anger in his voice. 

“How do you know I was in Riverdale?” She asked.

“Pea told me. He saw you.” He answered remembering the call from Sweet Pea saying he saw Betty at Pops with her Mom looking sad. 

“I... I.” Betty stuttered not knowing what to say. “I didn’t leave you.”

“You did Betty. I was scared that I would come home and all your stuff would be gone, that you’d left me.” He said pushing back his tears.

“I would never leave you.” She defended herself feeling a lump in her throat that he even thought that. 

“But you did. You never wanted to come here, did you? You never said the words but it’s true.” He said Betty shook her head. 

“It just took me a while to get used to it all. I’d lived in Riverdale my whole life. But I love you. You know that right?” 

“What are you doing here then Betty? Why did you agree to move here with me?” Jughead yelled, 2 days of frustration coming to a head. 

“I want to be here. I love you. Please tell me you know that. .” She said reaching for his hand but he pulled it back quickly begging him as her heart was breaking. She knew he would be angry, but she didn’t expect this. 

“It doesn’t seem like it. If you don’t want to be here with me then go. Go, Betty. Go back to Riverdale.” He said his voice breaking.

“Jug, please. Just let me explain.” She pleaded, a tear running down her cheek. 

“I asked for an explanation 2 days ago, and you ran away. Just go Betty, go because I can’t deal with this anymore. It hurts too much.” Jughead then walked away, locking himself in his office. The silence only made Betty cry more. He had never looked at her like this before. It looked like he hated her. And she couldn’t blame him. 

 

Betty waited, she waited over an hour, trying her best to stop her tears and get the image of Jughead’s angry face out of her mind. She stood outside his office door, he hadn’t moved from that room. She knocked a few times and got no response. So she opened the door.

“Jug.” She asked with a hesitation in her voice as she stepped into his office. She looked around, not seeing him anywhere. His desk was empty and she looked around confused at his absence. She was so sure he never left. 

Taking a step forward she looked around again and her eyes moved to the window. It was wide open, the curtains moving in the breeze. She walked closer to the window and she felt relief when she saw him sitting there on the fire escape, his laptop on his lap. He looked up and saw her looking back at him, he gave her a quick glance and then looked back at his screen as she sat on the window. 

“If you want me to leave I will.” She said. 

He looked up from his screen again and closed it. “Of course I don’t want you to leave.” He answered and relief fell over her. “I just want answers, Betty. You left me.”

“I didn’t leave you.” She snapped back. 

“You did. It may have only been for 2 days but you left me, Betty. All I needed was a message. I just wanted to know if you were safe. That is all I wanted to know, but you didn’t even tell me that.” He answered. 

“I’m sorry Jughead. Really. I am so sorry. I should have let you know, but I was scared. Scared of what you might say or do.” Betty moved to sit beside him happy that the fire escape was large enough for them both. 

“What’s going on Betty?” He asked turning to look at her. 

“There was a reason I got so angry with you the other day. And there’s a reason I went to Riverdale.” She began to explain. “I had to see my doctor.”

“Why? Are you okay?” He asked, looking worried. 

“I’m fine.” She answered as he placed his hand onto her knee. He looked at her, a very worried look on his face. 

“Betts.” He asked softly as a tear ran down her face. 

“I’m pregnant, Jug.” She said closing her eyes, scared of what his reaction would be. 

“What?” Was all he could say. 

“I know it’s soon, I screwed up. I don’t even know how. All I could think about that when we went to Coney Island. You saying you wanted kids, but not now. I know you will be angry with me. You don’t want this. I know you don’t want this. I panicked so I left. I couldn’t face you. I didn’t leave you Juggie. I know it’s wrong and selfish but I was panicking. When I took the test I was so worried, and when it was positive I cried. I don’t want to lose you Jug.” 

“Why would you lose me?” He replied looking at her puzzled. 

“Because it’s too soon. We’ve been together just over a year Jug. It’s too soon. We can’t have a baby. I just started my job and I love it.” She rambled. 

“Do you not want to keep it?” He asked and her face turned to disgust even at the idea. 

“Yes, of course. I could never get rid of our baby. Even if you don’t want it, I want it.” She answered rambling getting herself wound up as she talked more tears falling down her face. “I ….I.”

“Betty, Betts. Calm down. Stop talking. Of course, I want this baby. I know it’s soon and I never imagined I would be a father this quickly but I don’t care. I want this baby. I want you.” He interrupted her placing a hand on either side of her face forcing her to look at him. 

“You’re not angry?” She asked seeing a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

He shook his head. “No, I’m not angry that you’re pregnant. I’m a little shocked, but I’m not angry over that.” He answered. “I am a little angry that you ran away. Are you that scared of me?”

“I’m not scared of you Jughead. I was just scared of what you might say. After we had that argument I wanted to tell you. I didn’t care that you had fun with your friends and had a few drinks I just began to worry because we won’t be able to do stuff like that once the baby comes. It will be sleepless nights and dirty diapers. I don’t want to take anything away from you.” She explained wiping away the tears as she talked.

“I don’t care about that kind of stuff Betty. It was a fun night but I never do things like that. To be honest the whole night I was thinking about being in bed with you. That’s all I ever think about. I don’t need parties or anything else, I just want you. And I want nothing more than to have a family with you.” He answered giving her a smile for the first time in 3 days. He moved his hand down to her stomach, rubbing it gently. “Is everything okay? How far along are you?” 

“Everything is fine. The doctor said I’m 7 weeks.” She replied.

“7 weeks?” Jughead answered looking up and going through his brain trying to think back 7 weeks when a big smile fell onto his lips. “So this is a result of you showing up at my office wearing nothing but a trench coat?” He smirked remembering the very sexy afternoon.

“I think so.” She nodded and smiled remembering the amazing day. She had never been one for sexy propositions, but she needed Jughead so she threw on her coat and made her way to the campus. “I really am sorry, I honestly don’t know how it happened. I’m usually so good with my pill.”

“It’s not all your fault, it takes two to tango right?” He replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. “Does anyone else know?” He asked.

“My Mom found out. I sometimes forget how small Riverdale is. Rumours began to spread when someone saw me at the doctors and of course they told her. She put two and two together.”

“What did she say?” He rubbed her shoulder.

“Just that I’ve ruined my life. Typical Alice Cooper guilt.” 

“You’ll be okay, we’ll be okay.” He moved his lips to her temple giving her a soft kiss. 

“I’m sorry I just ran away,” Betty said as another tear fell down her cheek.

“I may have overreacted. I’m sorry too. Just please tell me next time. I really thought you’d left me.” He confessed.

“Never. I love you.” She snuggled closer trying desperately to get closer to him.

“I love you too. Both of you.” Jughead moved his hand to her stomach again. Both closing their eyes and listening to the traffic in the distance. They both knew things were about to change dramatically, but they knew that together everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this and would like to see another chapter. I'm always keen to write for these characters, I love them so much. 
> 
> Please check out my Tumblr lizzybuggywrites


End file.
